Endless
by Destria Cosplay
Summary: How does one remain in the endless flow of time? How does one remain themselves in that unforgiving passage?
1. Endless - Beginning

**I would advise everyone to read my other fanfic, "The last night," before reading this one. There is a small/vague reference to it here, however if you haven't read it, it won't ruin the experience for you. i hope you enjoy**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Code geass or any of the characters portrayed in the story. They are the property of Sunrise Studios.**

.

* * *

**Endless**

.

The snow drifted slowly onto the ruins of the Narita region. A shrine had been erected by the Japanese after the fall of the JLF at the hands of Cornelia el Britannia, although many shrines had been erected during that time in history. A young lady stood there examining the words engraved into marble, the wind ruffling her long black hair.

.

In memory of those whom have their lost their lives

In the battle of Narita

a.t.b. May 27th 2017

.

The shrine had been erected years after the actual battle. The empress of Britannia at the time felt that battles where large numbers of lives were lost should remain untouched and remembered. The battle scars left by the battle for Tokyo and Pendragon remained similarly untouched, except by the natural flows of time.

"Excuse me," came a voice nearby, the lady turned her head in the direction of the sound, a small boy was tugging on the side of her pants, her golden irises widened slightly in surprise. "What does the thingy say?" he asked, pointing at the plaque. He was no older than 4 or maybe 5.

"Now, now Vavrick!" came a motherly yet stern voice, "You mustn't bother other people!"

"I'm sorry mummy!" was young Vavrick's energetic reply.

"I'm terribly sorry for my young son; he is still learning his manners." Vavrick's mother apologized bowing.

"Young boys will be like that," the young lady replied, shrugging ever so casually touching the carefully engraved words.

"Mummy what does it say!" Vavrick asked his mother, jumping up and down in an attempt to catch a glimpse at the words.

"It says, to never forget what came before you," came the young lady's voice as Vavrick's attention became fixated to her voice, "and to never forget what people had to go through for you to live." Vavrick's mother examined the young lady oddly, as her son started pulling on her sleeve.

"I'm sorry may I ask your name?"

"Cecaniah," Cecaniah replied.

"That's an odd name for this day and age, is that your real name?" Vavrick's mother replied as Cecaniah just shrugged in response. "Well my name is Marianne and I am a history teacher at Ashfold Academy."

"What of it?" Cecaniah questioned, her gaze never leaving the monument.

"Today is a millennium since the fall of the Demon Emperor," Marianne explained. "There have been debates whether it's time to let these things go; it is after all ancient history."

"Is that so… may I ask your point?" Cecaniah asked boredom evident in her voice.

"There is no point," Marianne replied, a small smile spreading across her features, "You just seem like someone that has also studied history, it's best if you don't let it get the best of you. When I read of Demon Emperor's rule I was shocked to the very core. However I didn't let it get the best of me. No man that evil exists today. It's hard to believe that the Demon Emperor and Empress Nunnally were related in any way."

"I suppose that is true, a millennium is a long time," Cecaniah commented, her attention never wavering from the words engraved.

"I hope it helps," Marianne replied, "Come on Vavrick! We need to go!"

"Okay mummy!" the young boy replied, jumping up and down in excitement.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you Cecaniah, however I must be off. My husband Charles can get into a fair amount of trouble if left alone," Marianne explained chuckling to herself, "Please think about what I said."

.

Cecaniah sighed as she heard the footsteps of the mother and son pair fade into the distance. The current date was a.t.b. December 17th 3019. The world the Demon emperor had left in his wake was nothing but ash waiting to be rebuilt by the pair of Zero and Empress Nunnally. The road the pair walked wasn't an easy one, but all the sadness, all the fighting and all the grief, all of it was washed away when the Demon emperor became nothing more than a mere memory.

Cecaniah looked up into the morning sky. The clouds were overcast today, the first signs of the oncoming snow. Touching the monument once more, Cecaniah left in the directions of the mountains.

.

It's a funny thing memory. It can play tricks in one's head at the oddest of times. It can bring ideas, concepts and beliefs back with a single random thought while keeping so many hidden from view.

.

The Narita Mountains had been turned into a small tourist attraction. Walk ways had been set up to examine the ruins of where the JLF made its last stand and how from their defeat the Black Knights had their first victory. Cecaniah looked up over the cliff that saw the devastated battle grounds. The snow had slowly started to fall, resting ever so softly onto her shoulders, as well as the young male who stood examining the battle grounds next to her.

He smelled of pine needles and snowflakes, more than the environment that surrounded him. It was the smell of a person that was unrestrained by time. He was resting; elbows bent against the walkway frame, overlooking the view. His black school uniform contrasted greatly against the white backdrop that continued to fall from the sky. The most striking thing about him, however, was the helmet which he wore upon his head. It was the iconic Zero helmet.

Cecaniah walked up besides the male, staring questionably at the helmet he wore.

.

"Can I help you?" he asked, shifting his gaze from the ruins to the young lady beside him. Her golden iris's widened in shock at the sound of his voice. It wasn't the synthesized voice that normally came from the enigma that was Zero, but a voice that was both familiar and foreign at the same time. Cecaniah didn't reply, she could only continue to stare at the male. "It's the helmet isn't it?" he continued aware Cecaniah's state, "the iconic Zero helmet it's amazing how easy it is to purchase one of these." He laughed in the morning air smiling under the mask.

"May I ask your name," Cecaniah asked, as she came over her shock. His voice lingered in the back of her mind, a memory impossible to grasp and tie down.

"Now that is an appropriate question to ask someone you just met," he continued, " however a name is just the prattle of sounds, it doesn't necessarily hold any power." Annoyance flashed across Cecaniah's features, were people always this frustrating? "But I suppose for this lifetime you can call me… Zero."

"Zero?" Cecaniah asked as Zero nodded in confirmation.

"He was one of the greatest hero's in history," Zero explained, "So for the purposes of this conversation you may refer to me as Zero Miss-?"

"Cecaniah," Cecaniah replied, looking at the man in front of him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cecaniah," Zero greeted bowing low. If he were wearing a cape, it would have easily been picked up by the winter wind.

"So tell me Zero, why are you here today?" Cecaniah asked, turning her attention to the now falling snow, it was quickly covering everything in a blanket of white.

"Trying to remember," Zero replied chuckling all the while, "Trying to remember a promise I have already long forgotten."

"Then we are one and the same right now," Cecaniah replied, looking out to the ruins alongside the man known as 'Zero.' "It's funny what time can do to a person's memory." The pair gazed out over the Narita ruins in silence. Zero stood as if in thought or even a dream while Cecaniah was merely a companion besides him. Neither person knew how long the quiet lasted; there was no reason to keep track of time. "How many life times have you lived?" Cecaniah finally asked, her voice almost lost in the frost that existed in the air. Zero shrugged in response.

"Does it matter? I have gone by many names and have had many different lives," he explained, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Is that why you wear the mask now?" Cecaniah asked as if probing ever so slowly into Zero's shell. Like the original 'Zero,' a man made up of secrets and lies.

"The mask doesn't really matter," Zero continued to explain, "The mask is never changing, merely a symbol. If I were to take it off, each life I have ever lived would have the same face staring straight back at me."

.

Cecaniah once again sighed as she leaned on the railing like the man next to her. Silence had once again enveloped the pair but there was no need to rush things for those that had time. "So what's your role in this life time?" she asked eventually, as Zero continued to gaze forward.

"Nothing out of the ordinary as the previous lifetimes to be honest," Zero shrugged, "Protect the peace so the world is in balance, do what is needed to be done so those that those alive continue to appreciate life. People's hearts are ever so easy to manipulate once you know how to do it. I've had all the time in the world."

"You must have had a lot of time to perfect such things," Cecaniah commented, watching Zero slowly climb the railings. His feet now dangled over the cliff edge, his back resting against the fence admiring the view. The snow continued to fall.

"I suppose I have," Zero agreed, making himself comfortable against the railing. "All living things want attention, regardless if that attention is real or not. If the person believes the attention is real, then they will believe and put their trust in it. That is the key to a person's heart. That is the key to bend a person's will."

"How many different lives did it take for you to figure that out?" Cecaniah asked, watching Zero's back. He merely shrugged in indifference.

.

Zero sat in silence, Cecaniah a lone companion next to him. The snow had blanketed the Narita ranges yet neither seemed to feel the cold.

.

"But… there was a girl who was different," the masked unknown finally spoke, his voice barely a whisper. He reached out catching a single snowflake and watched it melt in his hand.

"Oh? Is that so?" Cecaniah asked, resting her head upon her arms. The sun had now settled higher in the sky. How much time had passed? Did it really matter? "What was she like?"

.

Zero remained silent for a while. His head now rested against the post looking up at the hidden sky. "Her hair was green… or was it red, orange or pink?" he started, his gaze never removed from that cloudy sky. "She was always an annoyance or was she an air-head? I'm not so sure anymore. Either way, she represented an anchor for me in this world. She may have been a slave once, or maybe she was a princess. She may have been with me since the beginning or left me half way through. I may have commanded her or she commanded me." Zero explained, his gaze now lingered on the snowflakes dancing across the Narita fields, "What I do know is, when I attempted to control her, she stood right up to me and stole my heart as payment… I don't think it was ever returned."

"Which lifetime was this?" Cecaniah asked, her voice now barely above a whisper.

"Before I started wearing this mask," Zero chuckled in response.

"All those lifetimes ago, do you remember this person whom stole your heart? What was her name?" she asked, Zero brought his hand up to his mask as though in deep contemplation.

"You know something… I don't remember," he answered, reaching out to catch another snowflake. Cecaniah let out a weary sigh, there was a tinge of a forgotten emotion in his voice. An emotion that echoed more loudly than the words could ever accomplish.

"Memories can barely last half a lifetime, for you whom have lived so many different lives, names and masks. It's no surprise that they have started to disappear," Cecaniah commented casually.

"I suppose that is true. I have lived to many lives, lessons learnt are forgotten. Things that only exist in memory fade away and disappear forever when forgotten. Death is far kinder then forgetting." Zero explained, as snowflakes melted one by one in contact with his skin. Cecaniah slowly lowered herself to the ground. Seating herself with her back against Zero, she was facing the opposite direction.

"If something is forgotten easily, than it wasn't worth remembering in the first place," Cecaniah started, as Zero turned his gaze over his shoulder to stare at the young female, "If you need to remember something, the world itself will never let you forget. That's why we erect monuments and shrines in their place, so we always remember and never forget."

Zero paused before shrugging casually. "If you lose too many memories you will lose yourself. It doesn't matter anyway; they will fade when they will fade."

"Are you afraid?" Cecaniah asked, as she mirrored Zero's actions of catching snowflakes.

"Why be afraid of something out of your control?"

"Perhaps because you have already lost yourself, you have already forgotten who you once were," Cecaniah suggested, shaking her head in sad amusement. "Does the name Lelouch mean anything to you?"

.

Zero didn't answer as the snow fell heavier covering the pair. Cecaniah chuckled in amusement at her partner's lack of an answer. "I'll see you next lifetime Zero." were her last words as she left. The snow swallowed up her footsteps as though she was never there in the first place.

.

Cecaniah sighed softly against the window. The Narita mountain side rushed past her, as the train headed back towards civilization. Really it was only a trip born out of boredom, but it had yielded an interesting conversation and development. She smiled softly at her reflection, a genuine smile which hadn't graced her lips for how many lifetimes? Her green roots were slowly growing back, a red bird sigil sat upon her forehead covered by her fringe.

.

"Yes, I took your heart as payment for our contract," Cecaniah whispered to her reflection, "However during our final night, you took mine as compensation. I've waited a millennium for you… I can wait a little longer. After all, my wish has yet to be granted Lelouch."

.

.

.

The young man remained there, watching the snow drift from the heaven's to the fields below. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a memory. A memory of a bedroom, of someone dressed like him dancing across the room, a lady in his arms. And a forgotten promise between the two. What was it again?

.

He sighed wearily, scratching at his chest. A red bird sigil was there, under his jacket burning ever so slightly like it always did. A constant reminder of what was missing, of what was stolen and never returned.

.

It didn't really matter; there was little that mattered in this world anymore. For his existence was endless.

.

* * *

**I am thinking of continuing this, with other parts, but not sure if i should or not, please drop a review and let me know if i should continue!**


	2. Endless - Middle

**Okay so i decided to continue it in the end. I'm sorry for this chapter mainly because it won't answer all your questions. It will probably give you few more questions and answer some very minor ones. I am going to write a third one (this one will be in a different style of writing as well) in hopes of answering everything. But for now here is part 2, please drop a review as i love hearing from all of you. **

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Code geass or any of the characters portrayed in the story. They are the property of Sunrise Studios.**

* * *

**Endless Part 2**

.

People chattered happily under the 40m tall statue. The statue was of the masked vigilante known as 'Zero,' which was erected by Emperor Julius in memory of the 100 year anniversary of the Demon Emperor's defeat. It was now just a land mark like the rest where school kids visited often.

.

"Did you know?" a student of Ashford asked, "The demon's emperor's remains are apparently buried beneath this statue? Scary huh?" This promptly received him a smack on the head from a slightly older female. "Milly? What was that for?" He whimpered, clutching his bruised skull.

"Rival you know exactly what that was for!" She shouted back at him. "We are here representing Ashford Academy, do not make up ridiculous rumours!"

"Milly… where is he buried?" asked an orange haired female behind her.

"Shirely! You really need to pay more attention in history!" Milly shouted as she diverted her attention at her close friend, "Professor Llyod will have your read if he finds out you've been asking such simple questions."

"President… calm down," came the voice of the last male in the group, as he watched the antics of his friends. Milly chuckled to herself scheming.

"Well than Rolo, since you have such graciously volunteered you can explain the history to Shirely for us!" Milly declared, nodding in confirmation to herself as her group of friends sighed simultaneously.

"Lelouch Vi Briannia died on December 17th 2019," another voice spoke behind Milly causing the group to turn around. A green eyed red head was slowly approaching the group accompanied by a tall masculine blond. "His body was beaten and vandalized by the public on that very day. As savage as that sounds, people view that as a great landmark in history. What was left of his body was later burned, at least that's what the history books say, it may not necessarily have happened that way." The red head finished explaining to the silence of the other people. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

.

"Kallen! Gino!" they shouted in unison, as the pair took a careful step back, "When did you guys get back!" Before instantly the small group collapsed on itself in an attempt to give the newcomers a bear crushing hug.

"Guys cut it out I can't breathe!" Kallen screamed, "Milly do your antics ever change?" Kallen eventually asked, slowly catching her breath.

"Do you really believe that will ever happen to the president?" Shirley asked as Kallen sighed, "So where is he buried?" Shirley eventually asked, still not hearing the full story. The rest of the group sighed once again. Milly may always have her antics; however Shirley will always be the air-head.

"Well burning would probably be the nice way of putting things," Kallen stated to explain, "After his body was beaten, he was torched by the general public, I guess it goes to show how much everybody really hated him. Empress Nunnally later recovered what she could of his ashes and set a tomb in a private location in the Vi Britannian estate."

"Then in the year 2347, some bandits or tomb raiders broke into his tomb, destroyed the entire thing and stole his ashes," Gino finished laughing, "People still held a grudge for him even 300 years later. He is the most talked about emperor of any age yet he is also the most hated, go figure."

"See this is why I don't pay attention in history!" Shirley yelled, causing the other two to sweat drop, "Hey look Zero masks!" she shouted pointing at a near-by vendor, "I'm going to go take a look!"

"We'll meet you at the food court okay?" Milly shouted at her retreating form.

"Okay!" she shouted, before diverting her attention forward in time come into collision with a person's back.

.

"Sorry," she apologized, looking up only to see a cheap plastic Zero mask staring back at her, which caused her to scream falling backwards.

"Sorry it's the mask isn't it?" 'Zero' asked, offering his hand to her, "You can buy them over there," he continued to explain indicating to the stand selling a variety of different masks, 'Zero' being one of them.

"Thanks -," Shirley replied accepting his out stretched hand.

"L.L," L.L replied pulling Shirley to her feet as she continued to look at him oddly.

"L.L?" she asked, "That's a bit odd to only identify yourself by your initials." L.L just shrugged in response, walking in the direction of the stand. "Well my name is Shirley," she continued cheerfully, miraculously appearing at his side "Why are you here today?"

"Trying to remember a promise I forgot a long time ago," L.L replied never once breaking stride.

"You made a promise?" Shirley asked, now curious, "But you forgot it? So why are you trying to remember it?"

"I don't know anymore, someone long ago once told me if you lose enough memories you'll eventually lose yourself," L.L responded looking up at the great statue of 'Zero.' "Maybe I just came here to try and remember."

"Well the morning always comes doesn't it?" Shirely asked as L.L looked at her oddly, "I mean I've only recently learned about the demon emperor and what happened to him. My history grades aren't always the greatest but being here and looking at this statue you kind of just learn to put things behind you and let them go. I mean the morning always comes doesn't it?"

L.L chuckled at her words, "Yeah I guess you're right, thanks a lot."

"You're welcome! I have to head back to my friends now it was nice meeting you L.L!" she shouted running to the stand to quickly complete her purchase.

.

Shirley quickly sprinted to the small stall and examined their merchandise. There was a new issue of Britannian weekly currently in stock. Grabbing both that and a Zero mask, she quickly completed her transaction before running back to her friends. The date read: a.t.b. May 29th 3218.

.

.

.

L.L sighed as he made his way up the stone steps. The 'Zero' statue had been erected in the ruins of the old capital of Pendragon. Neo Pendragon was built over the course of the next 400 years; developmental pictures were now hung all over walls of the memorial park. The ruins of Pendragon became a giant memorial park with Zero's battles and triumphs gracing its walls. L.L sighed as he examined each picture eventually stopping at a picture of Zero and a green haired woman whom stood beside him.

"Ara," came a female voice behind him. Turning around he saw her standing there. She smelled of lavender and misty mornings, but was more reminiscent of those rainy days. Her hair has short and jet black in colour with a short strand of green running down one side. What was most captivating about her, however, were her gold coloured eyes which stared back at him. She stood there, hands folded over her black dress examining him as he held her gaze, her gaze never wavering. She was the lone oddity among the crowd, dressed as though she was visiting a funeral rather than a place of celebration and worship. "Fancy meeting you here."

.

"I'm sorry?" L.L apologized turning to face the lady, as she chuckled in response.

"You have already forgotten haven't you?" she asked, her gaze never leaving him. "It doesn't matter," she continued walking past him to examine the picture. L.L continued to stare at her confused.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" L.L eventually asked.

"Maybe… many lifetimes ago," she replied, as she continued to examine the image of Zero and the female that accompanied him. The woman's name was left out of the description. There were many debates as to who she was, people had settled for calling her 'Zero's mistress.'

"May I ask your name?" L.L continued to ask, probing the young lady.

"Well now that's an interesting question to ask someone you've just met," she continued. "Knowing somebody's name symbolizes having power over that person." L.L facial features flashed with annoyance, "For the purpose of this conversation, you may call me Cheese-kun."

"Cheese-kun?" L.L asked confused, as Cheese-kun started to examine the text next to the picture.

"Yes, Cheese-kun," she replied, nodding in confirmation to herself, "It is the name of the mascot for Pizza hut, and quite popular here." L.L sighed behind his mask shaking his head wearily, "And what shall I call you for this lifetime?" she asked returning her gaze to him.

"L.L," he replied watching as her golden eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Just your initials?" Cheese-kun asked curiosity evident in her voice.

"This way we are even, you don't know my name and I don't know yours," L.L commented, shrugging as his gaze returned to the picture.

"How devious of you," Cheese-kun replied, a smirk evident upon her features. L.L shook his head in amusement.

.

"I learned from someone," L.L started, his voice somber. Cheese-kun turned her attention to her partner, "It was many lifetimes ago, but I think I only ever beat her once." Cheese-kun chuckled at his explanation. L.L could only stare at her through his mask. The pair didn't say anything as they moved to the next picture. It was a picture of the black knights, Zero standing in the center surrounded by his soldiers and knightmare's. However, hidden in the top left gantry, stood a green haired lady.

"Why do you wear the mask L.L?" Cheese-kun asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped the pair. It was late in the afternoon; the students had all started to leave. "When I met you last time you were wearing a different one." L.L didn't say anything, but merely watched her as she examined the next picture. The silence seemed to stretch between them, however neither seemed to care. The picture depicted the battle of Narita. Zero stood atop the mountain as his black knights looked at him awe. Yet if you looked closely, you'd see a familiar shade of green in the background belonging to a person whom never seemed to leave his side. "Have you completely lost yourself that you've forgotten who you once were?" L.L continued to gaze at the young lady before him. How many lifetimes had she lived?

"We met many lifetimes ago didn't we?" L.L finally asked, "It was snowing and your hair was longer back then as well."

"And you still wore a mask back then as well," Cheese-kun finished for him. L.L chuckled in response. "You don't seem surprised. So tell me, how does it feel to be one of the deathless?"

.

L.L didn't answer right away. The current picture was of the death of the Demon Emperor. Zero stood over his body, as the young Empress Nunnally hugged the body of her fallen brother. People cheered around them, celebrating the death of a tyrant. What L.L found himself lingering on most in the picture wasn't the celebration of the crowds or the shocked looks of the black knights. He instead found himself looking at the green haired lady crying amongst the crowd. L.L sighed softly as he placed two delicate fingers over her crying eyes, imaging brushing the tears away from existence. "I knew I couldn't be the only one," L.L commented softly, walking away from the picture. "And I think you're a few hundred years late in congratulating me, or was it a thousand? I'm not too sure anymore."

.

.

Cheese-kun didn't reply but just watched him as he moved onto the next picture. She didn't follow immediately as she looked the picture of the Demon Emperor's death, tracing the same motion which L.L had just done. "It really has been a long time," she whispered to herself, a smile gracing her lips for the first time this lifetime. "You haven't changed in the slightest."

.

.

.

The next picture depicted 'Zero' at the world summit, a representative for the Black Knights and the symbol of freedom across the world. That familiar patch of green, that familiar lady which was in every other picture of 'Zero' no longer was present. She never made an appearance in any picture or artwork after the year 2019.

.

"Did you ever remember that promise you made?" Cheese-kun asked as she slowly caught up to him. L.L shook his head in response. "What about the one who stole your heart?" L.L paused in his steps. They currently stood in front of a portrait; it wasn't of Zero or the black knights. It was the Demon Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia, sitting upon his throne. His face had been vandalized and was the only picture which the cleaners felt there was no point in restoring. It would just be vandalized again they reasoned, no point fighting a losing battle. Yet L.L found himself looking at the corner of the picture. Just in the top right corner behind the curtain drapes were the distinct strands of green hair, belonging to a woman featured in so many other pictures which graced these walls. L.L once again shook his head in response as he once again brushed his fingers over the female's hair. "You may have everlasting breath, but your memories do not. Memories are just chains that bind you to the person whom you once were."

L.L didn't reply as he gazed at the destroyed portrait. Shaking his head wearily he replied. "Then tell me. Why am I seeking something which I have already forgotten? Why am I chasing after something as trivial as a memory?"

.

Cheese-kun remained silent as she studied the man before her. He was desperately chasing, trying to find an answer which can only be found in a memory. Memories were lessons learned and shouldn't be so easily discarded. They represented the growth of a person and the individual that they had become. There were other things that could only exist in a memory and when forgotten would disappear forever. 'Zero' had told her how many lifetimes ago "Death is far kinder than forgetting." Maybe that was the punishments of this endless existence, to remain while others fade. These pathetic things called memories can't even last half a mortal's life time before falling apart, a timeless creature need not cling onto them.

"Pain," she answered slowly, "Your life is so full of pain that you can no longer distinguish between what is physical and mental anymore. That is why you are chasing after a memory; in hopes it gives you a reprieve. That is also why I am here as well…"

"We're both just running aren't we?" L.L asked, turning his attention the final picture. It depicted Empress Nunnally being wheeled by Zero down a red carpet at the United Federation Summit. Cheese-kun stared at the picture next to him.

"We may be, but at least it gives us a purpose. Tell me, how much of your first lifetime do you remember?" she eventually asked, breaking the silence once more. The sun had started to set, the artificial lights which lit up 'Zero's' statue had all come to life. L.L chuckled at the question.

"To be honest, I don't remember much of it," L.L started to explain his voice turning solemn. He didn't catch the slightly crestfallen gaze which now formed on cheese-kun's features, nor the soft sigh of a breath which escaped their owner's mouth. "But I do remember bits and pieces, I remember the mask I wore and of the lies I told for the sake of a person's happiness. I remember how much I manipulated and deceived everyone."

.

L.L paused, turning his gaze upwards to the starry sky. "I don't remember much of my first life, and even less of my second. I woke up in a dark place no knowing who I was or where I was. I don't know how long I spent in that darkness until I final managed to escape. I actually ended up accidently destroying whatever place I was kept in." L.L continued a foreign emotion in his voice as a small chuckle escaped his lips. Cheese-kun didn't say anything. He was struggling to piece together a life which he had completely forgotten. There was no need to rush, there was plenty of time. "But there was someone there the entire time through my first lifetime. Someone that stood by my side and whom I never once deceived. I would never leave them and they would always wait. I get the feeling she may still be waiting for me even now, though I can't remember her."

"What makes you think she hasn't already passed on? How many lifetimes has existed been your first and your current one?" Cheese-kun asked when it became apparent L.L wasn't going to answer. He merely shrugged in response.

"Call it intuition if you will. There was a something that formed between her and I," L.L continued, scratching the back of his head. "A contract if you will." He finished before turning his attention fully to Cheese-kun asking "How much of your first lifetime do you remember?" She didn't reply immediately but began walking in the direction of the exit. Examining the statue of 'Zero' once again.

"To be honest I remember nothing of my first life time and nothing of my second either," she started, now redirecting her attention to the floor. L.L stood behind her as the silence between began to stretch. A few people continue to chatter about them oblivious to the pair's silent conversation. That unfamiliar emotion was hidden in her voice. The same emotion which attacked her very core."But there was one lifetime I remember all to clearly. It was during the campaign of Zero and his black knights."

"How were you able to remember? His rule was over a millennium ago," L.L asked staring at her. Cheese-kun turned to face him, a sad smiling gracing her features.

"I told you didn't I? If something is forgotten easily, it wasn't worth remembering. If you need to remember something, the world won't let you forget," Cheese-kun explained that sad expression never leaving her features, "I cannot forget that lifetime because the world itself will not let me forget."

"If you had the choice to forget… would you?" Cheese-kun laughed a sad laugh at L.L's question, turning her attention to the exit.

"I would never forget that lifetime. Not because the world won't let me forget but rather it would be my choice not to forget," Cheese-kun replied her voice turning solemn. L.L didn't respond. He continued to stare at the girl in front of him as she slowly made her way to the exit, leaving his life for another lifetime. "Though there is one thing I have learned," she continued, turning to face him once more. The sound of the people around them turned into a distant memory as she said her next words.

.

"If you can never remember, you never had the memories in the first place. While the things that can only exist in memory, I can never forget them. Otherwise they will cease to exist and that's the problem." Cheese-kun finished turning her back to L.L. "Until next lifetime L.L." she called out. L.L could only stare at her retreating form never noticing the loan tears which slowly made their presence known to world upon her features.

.

L.L rubbed his chest where the red sigil burned ever so slightly. That empty feeling slowly returning. Turning his attention back to the first photo, he could only stare at the ever dominant Zero and the green haired lady standing to his left. Touching her facial features softly, he asked quietly into the night still air.

.

"How have you been… C.C? I'm sorry it took me so long to remember…"

.

.

.

Cheese-kun descended the steps back to the main street, making her way to the train station. Wiping the tears from her cheeks she paused momentarily to look back at the 'Zero' statue from the distance. "After all witches are still human," she whispered to herself.

.

Her heart momentarily skipped a beat for the first time in a millennium.

.

* * *

**So that was part 2 for those that read. **

**Thanks to Sweetatoo as well for chatting to me about this story, hope this chapter has lived up to both you and everyone else's expectations.**

**And to everyone else, if you have any questions, theories or ideas please drop a review and let me know! i love listening to you guys!**


	3. Endless - End

**Okay so here is part 3. i'm sorry if there are any errors in this chapter as it was a little rushed as i was running out of ideas and trying to fit everything i needed to in this chapter. I must also apologise as this chapter still leaves a few questions unanswered which was intentional. I am writing an epilogue now to explain those last few questions which may be unanswered (i originally intended for them to be answered here but the direction of the chapter just never seemed to head in that direction) i may re-upload this chapter as well as some others after i have had another read of it.**

**Update #1: firstly thank you for everyone that has reviewed. I am very sorry but i haven't begun work on epilogue yet. The reason is quite simple, i wrote this chapter and completed it around 2 am in the morning. as such when i re-read it i realised how bad the grammar and spelling mistakes were. As a result i spent the last day or two just going through it (with the help of many people might i add, thanks a bunch to those that pm'd me with my mistakes). I also noticed one or two inconsistency's that i needed to deal with as well, and i didn't like some parts of the story which i re-wrote. As a result i'm updating the third chapter and now i'm going to start on the epilogue, i hope to get it up as soon as possible. Thanks everyone for reading!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Code Geass or any of the characters portrayed in the story. They are the property of Sunrise Studios**

* * *

**Endless part 3**

.

**a.t.b December 5th 3627**

.

The streets of old Tokyo were silent, broken only by the occasional gusts of wind and the soft sound of snow. It was late and cold, many residents of old Tokyo hurried home in order to escape the winter night's chill. However, this didn't bother the lone individual who made his way through the streets. The dim lights illuminated the old shrines and dedication posters upon the walls. This indeed was the very street where Zero defeated the Demon Emperor and saved the world from his tyranny. The young male sighed as historical pictures invaded his mind as he stared up at the snow descending from the heavens. Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, he looked over his shoulder to stare at the empty street before returning his attention forward. There, at the end of the street was a young woman. Her long midnight locks cascaded down her back and were ruffled ever so slightly in the night's wind. A strand of green could be clearly seen running the length of the black. Her eyes, golden in colour, seemed to reflect the night's cold environment. Chuckling to himself, the youth could only say one thing.

.

"So… What should I call you this lifetime?"

.

**a.t.b March 27th 3517**

.

"Wait for me!" screamed a young girl, her brown locks bouncing upon her shoulders as she ran after her older sister. They were currently playing a game known as 'hide and seek'. She had to find her older sister who had ran off ahead and now hid somewhere in the meadow. "Not fair! You're so much better at this than I am!" she screamed again, her violet eyes darting back and forth in attempt to find her sister's familiar pink hair. Running forward and out of the bush she currently was in, she ran head first into the leg of somebody walking by. "Owie!" she cried clutching her head, before realising she bumped into a person. "I'm sorry!" she said standing up, only to come face to face with a 'Zero' mask. This promptly caused her to scream again.

"Sorry," the youth replied, offering his hand to the little brunette. "I sometimes forget I'm still wearing this mask."

"It's Zero's mask!" the young girl shouted, jumping up and down in joy. "He's my favourite! I learned all about him from mummy and daddy!" This only caused the male to chuckle in amusement.

"Really now?" he asked, kneeling so he was eye level with the young girl. "So what is your name?"

"Nunnally!" she replied cheerfully.

"So tell me, why is he your favourite?"

"Because he protected everyone!" she replied happily, "He was able to make everyone happy Mister-" she paused realising she didn't know 'Zero's' name. The young male tapped his head in contemplation.

"You can call me Zero, Nunnally," he eventually responded as the small girl tilted her head in confusion.

"You're cheating!" she shouted in response as Zero chuckled again in amusement. "You know my name but I don't know yours!"

.

"Nunnally!" a voice called from behind the pair.

"Anya!" Nunnally shouted in the same direction, "I'm over here!" she continued to shout jumping up and down.

"Nunnally! You know we're not supposed to talk to strangers," scolded the elder of the two sisters, "I'm sorry Mister, but our mum and dad wouldn't be too happy with us talking to people we don't know."

"Then your mother and father are very smart people," Zero replied, nodding his head in agreement.

"But Anya, Zero is a good person!" Nunnally defended, as Anya sighed in defeat.

"If you say so Nunnally," Anya replied as Zero turned his gaze towards her, "My sister has this… ability? Yeah, that's the correct term. She can tell if a person is a good or bad person simply by touching them. It's kind of like a 6th sense," Anya explained as Nunnally grabbed Zero's hand and started jumping up and down.

"And you believe her?" Zero asked confused as Anya shrugged in reply, "Our parents believe her and she's usually right. Anyway what's with the mask?" Zero chuckled in response as Nunnally scolded Anya.

"You kids really ask whatever comes to your heads," Zero responded a little shocked, "How old are you two?"

"I'm 5," Nunnally replied happily holding up her tiny hand, all her digits extended, "And Anya is 11! How old are you mister?" Zero paused for a moment contemplating as Nunnally held tightly onto his hand.

"I'm 19," he replied as Nunnally pouted, lightly punching his leg.

"You're not allowed to lie Zero! Zero doesn't lie!" Nunnally shouted back, as Anya just simply sat down bored. Zero stared at her confused once again. "How old are you really?" she asked again, Nunnally's violet eyes opened in expectation.

.

"I'm… 1517 this year," Zero eventually replied, as Nunnally's violet orbs widened in happiness. Anya shook her head as her sister jumped up and down in joy.

"That's a long time! You must have a lot of good memories," the young girl cried in happiness.

"I don't remember," Zero replied as the young girl looked at him curiously, Anya had pulled out a small electronic diary.

"How come you don't remember Zero?" Nunnally asked, reaching out her small hand to the enigma.

"Because I'm too old to remember, Nunnally," Zero replied, patting the young girl's head. "The older you get, the harder it becomes to remember everything."

"You can still remember all the good memories! You can't forget them because they're so good!" Nunnally replied as she beamed at Zero, "Even if you forget, I won't! That way the memory is still there!" Zero could only chuckle in amusement. "You should tell us your story," Nunnally suddenly said, that way both Anya and I will be able to share your memories!" Zero continued to laugh, "Come on Zero, you've lived for 1500 years! That must mean you have a good story!"

"I wouldn't even know where to start," Zero responded after his laughter settled to a chuckle. Anya was staring at the pair, apparently bored.

"Start at the beginning obviously," Anya replied, as a small click was heard, "Taking a photo for the memory," she explained as Zero shrugged in response. Thinking about it momentarily he once again shrugged.

.

"Once upon a time…"

.

**a.t.b May 23rd 3517**

.

The sun was high in the sky as a black haired lady walked out to the river banks. Her black locks were covered by her large sun hat. There were two kids playing there. One had short pink locks; the other was wearing a familiar mask, one that was seen through many different lifetimes.

"Anya wait!" cried the girl under the 'Zero' mask, as the elder sister ran in front of her.

"Nunnally, take off the mask! You can't see that well with it on!" Anya shouted back at her sister.

"But 'Zero' gave this mask to me!" she shouted back, as Anya shook her head in annoyance.

"Don't go running off again!" scolded a woman under a tree as she watched the pair. A brown haired male sat next to her, "We had to come find you two last time!"

"But we got to meet Zero last time," Nunnally replied in defence, crestfallen.

"Just make sure we can see you!"

"Yes Mummy…"

.

"It looks like you have two energetic daughters." The pair under the tree turned their attention to the black haired lady standing next to them. The young mother smiled in response.

"Yes, we do and we're very proud of them," the young mother responded as her husband nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry, and you are?"

"You can call me Cecanith," she replied. The young mother chuckled in reply.

"My name is Euphemia, but everyone just calls me Euphie for short. My husband's name is Suzaku," Euphie introduced, as Suzaku waved as he was introduced, "So what brings you to this area?"

Cecanith shrugged as she watched the two young daughters play, "To be honest I'm not too sure, I guess you could say I'm searching for someone," Cecanith explained, "Where did your daughter get that Zero mask?" Euphie could only chuckle at the question.

"Well that's sort of a long story," Suzaku replied, "A few months ago they went out playing and met this man who didn't give a name; he only called himself 'Zero'." Cecanith cast a doubtful look in his direction. "Our youngest daughter is the one wearing the mask. Her name is Nunnally and she has this ability to tell if a person has good or bad intentions. So if she trusts someone, it's usually okay," Suzaku continued to explain as Cecanith sighed.

"I knew someone like that once," Cecanith explained, "She could tell if you were lying or not simply by holding your hand." Euphie could only smile in response.

.

"Our Nunnally is something special."

.

**a.t.b March 27th 3517**

.

"Once upon a time there was a prince. He was out cast from the royal family and sent to another country. There he met a girl who granted the prince a single wish. But this girl was no angel; no, she was a wicked witch who had seen more in this world than you or I. Using his wish the prince rose up against the emperor who ruled the world. People of all backgrounds began to follow him, so he created a persona, a symbol for them to support. An organisation was created from these supporters, a band of knights if you will, to stand up and fight against the emperor's tyranny. But our prince was no saint; no he manipulated, lied and deceived everyone in order to fight against the emperor's evil. Because he lied and cheated, his band of knights eventually betrayed him and left him to die at the hands of the emperor. He had become evil in order to destroy evil, and thus the knights had to remove him."

"Doesn't that mean the prince was bad?" Nunnally asked Zero.

"No Nunnally, it just means the prince did what he thought he had to," Anya replied, listening attentively. "He didn't have a choice so he did all those bad things because he was trying to do something good." Zero chuckled as Nunnally turned her attention back to Zero.

"So what happens next?"

.

"However that didn't stop the prince, he was dedicated to creating a world that people could live in harmony. So without his knights, without the support he once had, he had no choice but to once again turned to the witch. This time the witch took his heart as payment. They then overthrew the emperor and our young prince became emperor in his place. The new emperor then started to put his plan into motion, to create a new world that everyone could be happy in."

"So the emperor created a world that everyone could be happy in?" Nunnally asked excited. Zero shook his head in response.

"Wait Nunnally, you need to let him finish the story."

.

"But our emperor wanted to create a gentle world that would last forever. So he started to punish everyone. He captured his old knights and held them as prisoners of war. He executed hundreds, thousands of people. Anybody caught breaking his law would be punished and their entire family killed."

"Wait, I thought he was trying to be a kind emperor and create a peaceful world?" Nunnally suddenly asked confused, "How could he do this if he was being such a devil?"

"Nunnally you're going to have to let him finish if you want to know so badly," Anya once again replied.

"But I want to know!"

.

"Then the final day came. The day when he would execute all his former knights. However, from the despair, hatred and fear stood a lone symbol. It was the same symbol that everyone rallied behind, the symbol of the knights that the emperor had previously formed. This symbol opposed the emperor and killed him so that he would go down in history as a Devil. A man so evil that he symbolised evil itself. But because he was the symbol of evil, the whole world rallied against him. The world became united in his death and the world took a turn for the better."

"But he died..." Nunnally cried softly, as Zero patted her head.

"However, because of his death, everyone could live in harmony," Zero replied chuckling.

"Is that how the story ends?" Anya asked, as Zero chuckled in response.

.

"No… There's more."

.

**a.t.b December 5th 3627**

.

She could only stare at the young male at his question. Turning her attention to the darkened sky, she didn't say anything as he made his slow approach towards her. She merely gazed at the scenery of pure white around her. "Do you know why snow is white?" she asked him, catching a drifting snowflake in her outstretched palm, examining its perfection. Mirroring her actions he held a snow flake under his gaze, watching it disappear out of existence from the heat of his hand. "It's because it's forgotten what colour it once was." She continued watching the snow blanket the city around her.

"It reminds me of all those lifetimes ago when we met in Narita Mountains, it was snowing then too," he replied standing next to her, looking down the empty streets of old Tokyo. The face of Zero and the demon emperor lined the streets. "Even though it's forgotten what colour it once was… The moon and stars will remember what colour it once was. That way at least its memory will continue to live on even though the snow has forgotten."

"I suppose that may be true…" she eventually replied. The pair watched the snow fall from the heavens above. "You're not wearing the mask anymore..."

"No… I suppose I'm not."

.

**a.t.b May 23rd 3517**

.

"Did he say where he was going?" Cecanith asked as the trio watched the pair play.

"No, he didn't. Do you two know each other?" Euphie replied, turning her attention to the enigma. Cecanith chuckled in response.

"Our relationship is a little more complex than that, but yes we probably do know each other," Cecanith answered.

"I'm sure you two will meet again," Suzaku continued, "Don't you have his number or anything?"

"He isn't the type to be contacted by such means. I guess this is payback for making his life so hard back then," Cecanith sighed in response, "Either that or he just learned from the best."

"I didn't get that impression from what my daughter told me. After all, he did give her his mask even though there was no reason to," Euphie replied, tapping her chin in thought, "Wait did I just say that out loud." Suzaku could only laugh in response as he nodded his head in confirmation.

"So he finally took off his mask," Cecanith eventually said as Suzaku's laugh settled. I wonder how many lifetimes he's been wearing it? I wonder how much he remembers now that he finally decided to take it off.

"He told our daughters an interesting story before that though," Suzaku suddenly said. "Nunnally and Anya were telling us the same story for the next week because they loved it so much."

"He was always good at telling stories, what was this one about?" Cecanith asked.

"Well it was about a prince and a witch who went on to challenge the world together. They fought against an emperor in order to create a peaceful world but in the end, the prince had to sacrifice himself for his ideal. It's how the story ended that we found quite surprising, not how most fairy tales end."

"How did this fairy tale end?" Cecanith found herself asking.

"We'd have to tell you the story from the beginning if it were to make any sense," chuckled Suzaku, "Though I think our daughters might like to hear it once more."

"Nunnally! Anya!" Euphie called out, attracting the attention of the two girls, "A friend of Zero's is here and she'd like to hear the story that he told you!"

"Really!" Nunnally shouted in response running up to the trio. Cecanith could only watch the young girl, who was still wearing his helmet, run up to the pair in joy. "Hi my name is Nunnally and this is my sister Anya!" she introduced herself cheerfully, pointing to her elder sister behind her. Anya waved in greeting, "Are you really a friend of Zero's?" Cecanith chuckled in response as she nodded her head in confirmation. "Do you know where he is? I haven't seen him since he gave me this helmet." Cecanith shook her head, as Nunnally's shoulders sagged forward crestfallen.

"I'm sure he'll come back one day to visit," Cecanith reassured the saddened girl. Nunnally shook her head at her comment.

"He told me he was looking for something. So he won't come back but that's okay, I'll always remember him. That way, his memory will always be there," Nunnally replied brightening up.

"Did you tell him that?" Cecanith asked shock evident upon her features.

"Yep!"

.

Cecanith sat down as Nunnally sat beside her. "Wait till you hear it, it's the best story ever!" Nunnally said happily. Cecanith could only chuckle at the young girl who sat beside her, that radiant smiling gracing all those present. "I just wish Zero was here with us right now to tell it to us. He is a good person, I'm sure he'll be okay wherever he is." Cecanith looked at Nunnally confused once again. Suzaku could only chuckle at his daughter's words.

"I told you our Nunnally was something special. Euphie, would you mind?"

"Yes please mummy!" Nunnally cried out in joy as Euphie smiled at her youngest daughter. Anya had pulled out her electronic diary. A small click could be heard.

"Taking a photo for the memory," she said simply.

.

"Once upon a time…"

.

**a.t.b March 27th 3517**

.

"The emperor didn't die that day. Remember he had the aid of a witch. The witch was devious, cunning and selfish. But so to was the emperor. For you see, the witch also had a wish that was left ungranted. She was once human many lifetimes ago. However she had grown so old that she no longer remembered what her wish was anymore and thus it remained unfulfilled throughout her life. When she took the emperor's heart as payment for her services, he turned around and stole hers as compensation. Unknown to both of them, she had cast a spell upon the emperor which prevented him from dying. He had become timeless, just like her."

"So wait, was the witch a good person or a bad person?" Nunnally suddenly asked. Zero chuckled once again at her question.

"She wasn't good or bad, she was just selfish," Anya replied, as another click could be heard, "She didn't want the emperor to die, and she had cast a spell that even she didn't realise she had cast, right?"

"It's a little more complicated than that, but that's the basic idea."

.

"There was a price to be paid, as with everything in this world. The Devil was purified by fire by the citizens of the land he once ruled. Only half his ashes could be collected and buried since the rest had already been scattered to the winds. There his ashes remained for centuries as the emperor's body slowly restored itself within his tomb. When he woke up, he was but a shell of his former self, not knowing where or who he was."

"That's terrible!" Nunnally shouted, "Didn't the witch know he was still alive? I thought the two were connected!"

"No, neither of them knew that they were going to grant each other's wish, so it was impossible for her to know he survived," Zero explained to the young girl.

.

"There the emperor waited for hundreds of years. The tomb which trapped him had eventually deteriorated due to time. Nobody seemed to care enough to maintain or look after it. He eventually managed to destroy his tomb and escape the place which had confined him. That was 300 years after his death. However the person which had escaped those confines was just a shell of his former self. He had lost something, something which makes us who we are. Do you want to guess?"

"Was it his heart?" Nunnally asked, "The witch still has it so he has to go get it back."

"No," Zero answered, "Remember he stole the witch's heart as compensation. How about you Anya, what do you think?" Another click could be heard as Anya continued to go through her diary.

"It was his memories. If he was just a shell, he no longer knew who he was," Anya replied as she continued to type another entry. Zero nodded in agreement.

"Your sister's right Nunnally. The emperor had become hollow and empty. He was just like the number zero, something which had no substance, no meaning just an endless void."

"But how did he lose his memories in the first place?" Nunally asked, Zero smiled beneath his mask.

.

"From then the emperor wore a mask. The mask became a representation of himself. Every lifetime that he lived would have the same empty shell looking back at him. So he drifted from place to place, never certain of what he should do. He visited the battlegrounds of the old world and basked in the radiance of the new. However each place which he visited never returned what he lost. It took him a century to gain a single memory as he wandered from place to place. He helped those he could for he was still the same man who brought peace to the world. Manipulative and powerful, yet he was still nothing more than a mask, nothing more than the number zero."

"Did he ever find his witch in the end?" Nunnally suddenly asked. Zero shook his head in response.

"No he never found her again; I think he's still looking," Zero replied.

"How does the story end?" Nunnally asked.

.

"Well…

.

**a.t.b December 5th 3627**

.

"You never answered my question," he asked suddenly as she stared off into the distance. She shrugged her shoulders in response, as though she wasn't completely there. The snow continued to fall between the pair, the moon illuminating the empty street.

"No… I suppose I didn't," she replied eventually. One of the pair took a step forward and the other followed, neither knew who took the first step, however they started walking through the snowy street. They didn't talk, one contemplated on an answer the other waited for a reply. There was no need to rush, there was plenty of time. "I suppose… for this lifetime and this lifetime alone, you can call me whatever you want," she eventually replied, breaking the silence that had formed between the pair.

"Anything I want?" he asked in response as the pair stood there. He suddenly chuckled as her attention snapped to him. "You're just like the snow then. You've also forgotten what you once were so you're relying on those around you to remember for you."

"I suppose… who told you that? You seem quite fond of other people's memories rather than your own this lifetime," she commented as the pair walked through the winter storm.

"I met a young girl many lifetimes ago, she told me she would remember me, so that… Even if I forgot, she would remember. Therefore my memory would live on. I don't know how many lifetimes ago that was, but it made me realise something," he paused, halting in his tracks. The young lady stopped by his side as the pair gazed at the night's sky. "Even if I don't remember my first lifetime, there were people that did. Even if those people passed away to the ravages of time, my memory was still there. That lifetime was at least remembered by those that were touched by it."

"Did you ever remember your promise?" she eventually asked. He didn't reply however, continued to stare at the coming storm.

.

"Or the one who stole your heart?"

.

**a.t.b May 23rd 3517**

.

"The story doesn't have an ending!" Nunnally cried out happily. Cecanith could only stare at her in confusion.

"Wait, I thought…" Cecanith started only to be cut off by Nunnally.

"How can the story have an ending if it's the story of the person telling it? He's still alive which means he must be still searching for his memories. Which must also mean he is still searching for his witch!" Nunnally cried out in joy jumping up and down. Cecanith turned to the girl's parents in confusion.

"Nunnally is under the belief that the person who told her the story was 1517 years old. She asked him to tell her his life story so he gave her a fairy tale instead," Euphie explained as Anya nodded in agreement.

"Not true! He was telling the truth! He really was 1517 years old!" Nunnally cried out as Euphie patted her head reassuringly, "That's why he won't be coming back here! He won't come back here until he's figured out the ending to his own story!" she cried as tears slowly made their presence known to the world.

"It's okay Nunnally," Euphie responded as any mother would, "It's okay, it's just a story, there's no need to cry. I'm sure he found his witch in the end."

"Why do you think he's been searching for his witch this entire time Nunnally?" Cecanith asked the crying girl. Nunnally's sobs slowly died down before she turned her attention back to Cecanith.

.

"Because the witch took his heart as payment, however he took her heart voluntarily…"

.

**a.t.b December 5th 3627**

.

He didn't answer her. He just stared out into the void that was the night sky; that serenity and peace that was oblivion. "You know something," she began upon realisation that he wasn't going to answer. "I heard an interesting story from a young child many lifetimes ago. She told the tale of a prince and a witch who accompanied him. She told me the tales of how the prince fought against the world for peace but then was punished for it in the end." She explained taking steps forward in the snow, while he continued to stand there watching her form, "She told me how the prince died in order to create a new world, the world we live in today. She told me that the prince survived because of the witch's wish. How her wish was never granted and that he survived because of her." He just chuckled at her words looking at the snowflake which he caught in his hand.

.

"You never answered my question," she continued as she directed her gaze towards his lone figure in the snow.

"Which question was this one?" he asked in reply.

"Why were you wearing the mask?" she asked again. How many lifetimes had passed since she first asked him that question in the Narita Mountains. He didn't give her a straight answer back then. When she asked the second time many lifetimes later, he failed to answer. Looking up from the snowflake which had long since melted, his attention was directed to her and her figure alone. Violet orbs met gold for the first time in over a millennium.

.

"Because it never mattered who I was underneath the mask. The mask was just like me, endless."

.

**a.t.b March 27th 3517**

.

"Don't worry Zero, you'll find her eventually," Nunnally encouraged Zero. There was no ending to the story no matter how much Nunnally asked what happened next. History was still being written for the enigma that was Zero, therefore his story had no ending… not yet at any rate.

"Come on Nunnally we have to head home. I'm sure mum and dad will be wondering where we are," Anya said as she stood up while Nunnally whined in protest.

"But I want to spend more time with Zero!" she continued to protest until her vision disappeared under a mask. "Wha?"

"You said you'd keep my memory, right?" Zero asked, as Nunnally removed the helmet to jump up with glee upon recognition of what it was. "Then hang onto my mask for me, that way you'll never be able to forget."

"Okay!" she said cheerfully, "How will you know which one is yours though?" she asked confused examining her new possession. Zero chuckled in reply.

"There's something very special about this mask that only I know about. So don't worry, I'll be able to tell," he replied patting the young girl's head. She looked up and her eyes widened upon staring at Zero's features.

"You're very handsome Zero…" He only laughed as he watched the two young sisters disappear home. It was only when Nunnally arrived home that she could closely inspect the helmet which had been handed down to her. There in the corner, just to the right of where the chin would sit were a few words engraved in gold. It read one simple sentence.

.

Property of C.C. boya

.

**a.t.b December 5th 3627**

.

She chuckled at his answer. It was a weak answer for those that were timeless. "Your answer is weak," she replied, her gaze never wavering.

"However it is an answer," he replied, their gaze never breaking. "I have always lived a lie; I lied to the world about who I was, so I wore a mask." She chuckled at his comment.

"I suppose you're right after all."

"Tell me something, did you ever find what you were looking for?" he asked as she finally broke their gaze staring up into the night's sky.

"That comes back down to what is a memory I suppose," she commented casually shrugging all the while. "I'm surprised that you remembered." He didn't reply. The silence stretched between the pair once again as they resumed walking. Neither seemed to notice or care. Turning their attention to the right as music began to play through the night's snowy air, a cafe was still open and a soft melody could be heard through the air.

.

A melody which was both familiar and foreign at the same time.

.

**a.t.b May 23rd 3517**

.

Cecanith couldn't say anything at the young girl's words, as her mother silently stroked her brunette locks. "How do you want the story to end?" Euphie asked her youngest daughter as the rest watched the young girl.

"I want the prince to find the witch!" she cried out, "I want him to find her so they can be together. They've always had each other and now they don't. It must be so lonely for them to be alone."

"Why do you say that Nunnally?" Suzaku asked gently.

.

"Because all they have is a memory! And memories disappear with time!"

.

**a.t.b December 5th 3627**

.

"Say, would you like to dance?" she asked him suddenly breaking the silence. He looked at her confused.

"Why the sudden question?" he replied as she shrugged in indifference.

"Never mind then," she replied, walking past the cafe but stopping suddenly when she felt his hand in hers.

"I never said I would decline," he replied bowing low. She could only chuckle in reply.

.

The song seemed to resume as though it knew there were now dancers waiting.

.

The pair danced along the streets. Their movement wasn't at all graceful or fluid, his due to lack of practice and techniques which had been long forgotten, hers because she didn't seem to trust him to remain there. It wasn't in a ball room full of people to look on with envy, or with rich and glamorous company. There wasn't an orchestra to play their song or others to remember, so that they could exit in their memories. No, it was nothing like that at all.

.

It was a dance in an empty snowy street. Only the two dancers would know that this event ever happened in history. That on this day, a pair of timeless creatures would have their moment in an empty, snow covered street. Every step they took, every movement they made, the world would wash away their existence as to forget that this event ever occurred. After all… snow had forgotten what colour it was, hadn't it?

.

She sighed softly as the song ended. Their brief dance was over, just like the dance so many lifetimes ago. Looking up, all she could see were his violet orbs. She chuckled lightly before taking a step back. Turning her back to him she said into the now still night's air, "I haven't danced for how many lifetimes. It's no surprise that I'm not as good as I used to be." He didn't reply, she started to walk forward still talking, he didn't follow. "It's funny; I still have the memory of the last time I danced. It's funny how memories work, isn't it? They can bring back random ideas and thoughts with a single random action while keeping so many of them hidden from view. They really do play tricks in one's head at the oddest of times." She shrugged her shoulders as she saw him standing there looking at her, chuckling softly to herself she merely said "I'll see you next lifetime."

.

She took another step forward but then stopped when she felt another hand enclose hers like it did just moments ago. Staring down at his hand all she did was look up into his violet orbs. When had he closed the distance between them? The snow had already covered his foot prints as to say he was standing next to her all along.

"I won't have you walk away from me a third time witch," he said, his gaze never wavering. Her golden orbs widened in shock. No words seemed to be able to form in her mouth as it had gone still. "I never answered your question, did I? For this lifetime and only this lifetime for however long it lasts for, I will call you witch," he continued, holding tightly to her hand, "You really did make things so difficult for me witch! You could have just told me all those lifetimes ago back in Narita but you had to make it impossible for me. If it were anyone else but me, they'd have given up lifetimes ago!"

The witch could only smile a genuine smile as she listened to him ramble. How many lifetimes had passed since she last heard him complain about her in such a way? She had lost track so many lifetimes ago, she had forgotten this feeling so many lifetimes ago.

"Why can you just never accept something that is given to you, why must you always question everything at every turn? Why couldn't you just give me straight answers when I needed them most? Why must you be the bane of my existence?" he asked frustrated and annoyed which only caused the witch to laugh as tears made their presence known to the world. So many lifetimes had these tears remained unshed.

"Why couldn't you have just told me everything when you saw me all the way back then? I know you knew it was me there the entire time, but you made me search for so many lifetimes for my memories! Why must you make my life so difficult Witch?" he practically shouted, his gaze never wavering, his hand never leaving. The witch's smile only grew more genuine witch each question before she gave her reply.

"For, I am C.C. … Warlock."

.

There in the far off distance was a memory. A memory of a last night together for two creatures who knew time did not stand still. However did it really matter anymore? There was little that really mattered now, for both their existences were endless.

* * *

**Epilogue is up next. Drop a review if you have any questions or theories you'd like to share :)**

**Thanks for everyone's support on this little project of mine. i know it wasn't the longest of projects compared to some other stories however i still enjoyed it. Visit my profile for other stories i have written or my pages for my other hobbies**

**I hope all of you got "The last night" references i put through the chapters.**


	4. Endless - Prologue

**First off i must apologize. I know in my previous chapter i said i would be working on the epilogue but this little idea popped into my head a week later and i started to play with it a little bit. As a result i ended up writing this little chapter/story/stand alone (whatever you want to call it) first even thought i have written the first three chapters and technically finished the trilogy. So you can view this as another view of Endless. It does have a few metaphysical ideas or concepts in it, and i'm sorry if some of the characters seem a bit OOC, however i was thinking of the time frame and mood they'd be in which caused them to think of their actions a bit more causing them to act the way they are. **

**If you notice any spelling/grammatical errors sorry bear with me once again, was writing this up at 2 am in the morning, i'll probably end up spotting some tomorrow morning. i really need to stop this bad habit of mine don't i?**

**And yes, i realize this serves more as a sequel to "The last night" so maybe i should have posted it there... thoughts?**

******Disclaimer: i do not own Code Geass or any of the characters portrayed in the story. They are the property of Sunrise Studios**

* * *

.

**Endless – Prologue**

.

_For when does a story start?_

_Does one really know?_

_You could argue a story starts when the problem first rear's its ugly head. However some would say a story truly starts the moment just before the problem starts, like the calm before the storm. Some would say, it's when the problem is actually born far off into the distant past. _

_One can only have a memory and remember for what it's worth. _

_._

I stare into the mirror, young green eyes blinking, looking down at the person whom is myself.

The mirror reflects who I am, however it doesn't reflect the turmoil that is myself, especially today of all days.

My hands reach out and adorn the black mask.

The existence that I once was is now gone thanks to the mask.

My existence is nothing for the sake of fulfilling that promise.

I became a symbol of peace and equality, and nothing more.

I exist for the sake of this mask.

Everything that I once was is now unnecessary.

For Zero is now who I am.

.

I sigh underneath the mask I have adorned. The world continued to grow and prosper under the figure that was 'Zero'. The hierarchal government that was Britannia had collapsed and fallen, with new systems in place to look after both the numbers and foreigners alike. There was much resent towards the system from those in the higher class, however after the reign that was the Demon Emperor, few opposed the new direction that the world was attempting to move into. Nobody seemed to have the heart or want to see more conflict after his demise. People seemed to be more accepting as a direct result.

Today across the world was a day of celebration. Today marked the first year anniversary of the Demon Emperor's death. Today marked the day that Zero liberated the world from the Demon Emperor.

.

"Hey Lelouch," I said to his grave, "It worked, it really worked. The world has taken a turn for the better. New systems are in place to support those that suffered due the war. Everybody seems to be more accepting of each other thanks you to."

I stopped there, the next words catching in my mouth. The reign of the Demon Emperor was something that had been recorded down in history. It had surpassed the hierarchal system of Charles Zi Britannia whom world remembered as a conqueror. It had completely overshadowed the events of Euphemia Li Britannia whom the world remembered as the massacre princess. His name would be the name that went down in history as a name that was scorned above all others; the enemy of humanity.

My hands shook as I attempted to speak the next words. I shook my head in a sigh. I looked down at the unmarked grave once again smiling underneath the mask like I had at Princess Euphemia's death bed.

.

"_It worked, everybody is so happy,"_

_._

That was the lie I spoke then. It seems I would be repeating the same lie here and now. To the person that was once my best friend. Towards the memory that was Lelouch Vi Britannia.

"I brought you something," I continued, unphased by the thoughts which clouded my mind. "I noticed it at this time last year." I grimaced at the memory which had just assaulted my mind. A blood red hand slowly slid down the object which I now held. "I have no right to wear this mask Lelouch. I had another one made so I am returning the original to you. I don't think she would let me wear it if she ever found out you gave me this mask of all the masks you owned."

.

I slowly knelt down by the side of his grave and laid the ever familiar Zero mask by its podium. "I'll be heading off now. Don't worry I'll work to keep my promise. I'll ensure the world that you created lasts for all of eternity," I continued with my head bowed, "After all, I have to live on don't I?" Bowing low, the masked vigilante exited the tomb which housed the former 99th Emperor. The Zero mask lay there, golden letters glittering under the dim lights.

.

Property of C.C, boya.

.

.

_So may I take this opportunity to ask, was this a beginning or an ending?_

_Does one truly know the answer to this question?_

_Maybe it's just a continuation; we're seeing part of a story that is only half way done? Maybe not…_

_This story however, started many, many years ago. It started long before anybody knew there was a story to be told and likewise it is so hard to tell when this story truly ends. _

_Just like a memory. _

.

I stare into the mirror, my young violet eyes blinking back at me, looking down at the person whom is myself.

The mirror reflects who I am, however it doesn't reflect my wishes trapped deep in my heart, especially today of all days.

My hands reach forwards and I adorn the ceremonial dress.

It is the dress which the world expected me to wear as empress; a representation of myself.

This was how he felt when he adorned the Emperor's garb.

This was how he felt when he ruled the world.

Simply for that one wish.

The wish for a world I would have lived in happily.

However that had never been my dream.

My dream would forever remain a dream, and nothing more.

.

"Hey big brother," she called out as she wheeled herself towards his grave. Her eyes grew wide in surprise as she noticed the lone Zero mask by his podium. "Zero has already come to greet you? That's very like him." A smile graced the young Empress's lips as she stared at the letter written in golden underneath the mask. "I can see why he returned it to you big brother; she would skin him alive if she ever found out that he had been wearing that mask."

.

The young empress ran her hands over the smooth marble that was his tomb. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to come visit, governing the world hasn't been easy, but thanks to you everyone seems to be willing to help."

.

"I'm sorry for what they did to your body," she continued folding her hands across her lap. Silent tears made their presence known to the world, "I hope you're resting wherever you are."

.

Her words stopped there. The world was taking a turn for the better thanks to Lelouch's sacrifice. Zero knew it, she knew it and she had the suspicion a few of the Black knights knew it as well. However, that's all that had taken a turn for the better; the world and nothing more. The young Empress bit back the words which were beginning to form in her mouth. She wouldn't, couldn't say those things to him. It would be a dis-honour to everything which his memory represented. A memory which could only exist for this lifetime and this lifetime alone.

.

"Everyone is alive and well," she continued speaking as the memory faded to the recess of her mind. "Ohgi is now the Japanese Prime Minister, Kallen is at school but working hard to be the next envoy representative of the Japanese Britannian union. Zero is working hard to maintain peace throughout the world and I am doing my best as Empress, it has been hard but Jeremiah has lent a hand here and there but he seems to be happier managing his Orange farm," she continued giggling at the job Jeremiah had chosen, before continuing, "The Chinese federation have been working closely with us, Tianzi and Kaguya get along as always. Nina has devoted her life into research of sakurdite fusion for a cleaner energy source and Milly is the same as always. She managed to open her own television channel and her antics seem to be only getting worse." Nunnally continued giggling once again. It was sadly true; Milly's channel had a reputation of crazy and bizarre antics. Though interesting enough, she had one of the highest viewer ratings.

.

However her words halted there. She shook her head smiling softly. "You really did it big brother, you created a gentler world, a world that Euphy would have been proud about."

.

And that was it, that simple fact. Everything else didn't matter. The dreams of a few could never outweigh the dreams of the populace. If you weren't willing to sacrifice anything there was no way there would be change in this world. "Everyone is alive and well big brother so you don't have to worry!" she cried as silent tears tainted her young cheeks.

.

That was a lie and she knew it, however there was no way she'd be able to tell him the truth. She couldn't, wouldn't admit that to him. For he had done everything for her so she would protect everything he had ever accomplished.

.

"I love you big brother, I'll come visit again soon!"

.

For her dream will forever remain a dream, just like her memory of him.

.

.

_So let us continue on in this little story of ours. _

_One where the beginning and ending are not so clear._

_After all, stories are like memories. _

_We do not know where the real beginning or ending lies. _

_And they so easily change with time._

_._

I stare into the mirror, ageless golden eyes blinking, looking down at the person whom is myself.

The mirror reflects who I am, however it doesn't reflect the many different lifetimes which I have lived, especially the most recent one.

My hands reach out and adorn that ever so familiar strait jacket; the one he saw me wear countless of times.

It was a representation of me, though who am I? I'm not sure anymore.

I'm the name on the street signs, always used but always forgotten.

I'm on the back cast of every story.

I'm the one who's forgotten with time.

After all, I'm nothing but a wicked witch… isn't that right?

.

"Hey boya," she called out to his tomb. Noticing the mask by his grave she casually picked up the familiar object. "So he returned this to you did he? Really out of all the Zero masks you could have given him, you had to give him this one," she continued shaking her head, her black locks were disrupted by the motion. "You know I am going to skin him alive right? Just for touching this mask." Looking down on the floor she noticed the tire tracks which had circumnavigated his tomb, "Ara, it looks like she has also visited you today of all days. I don't suspect many others will be coming, not many others know where you were buried after all."

.

She sighed softly as she placed the mask on top of his tomb. "This grave really doesn't do justice for your memory." The grave was unmarked; there was no name, no memorial plaque and no list of achievements. He was buried in a secret location on the Vi Britannian estate and it was never made known to the public. He was nothing but ash however Empress Nunnally insisted he receive a proper burial, a sentiment which was shared by Zero. "I guess you'd want to know how the world is; Suzaku and Nunnally will probably have already told you so there's no point in me repeating anything. Your plan worked that's all you need to know."

.

The next words caught in her throat; however she pushed back the feeling and continued on. He had deceived a lot of people in this world. However never once had he deceived her. She had manipulated a lot of people throughout her many lifetimes. However never once had she attempted to do the same to him. It would be a shame to his memory if she were to start now. After all, he had recognised her existence as human. True a witch… but witches were still human were they not?

.

"I guess I can't just lie to you like that can I?" she asked chuckling to herself. She had always spoken to him in riddles, always telling only part of the truth. However she had never once lied in those riddles, and he had never failed to listen. "The world has taken a turn for the better I suppose that is true. People seem to be more open and willing to help then they use to in the wake of your reign." She continued leaning against his tomb staring up into the ceiling. It was dark outside, the tomb illuminated by the soft rays of the moon.

.

"Did you know? Your greatest strength and flaw has always been your intelligence. You may be able to plan so many steps ahead and create this world but you always forgot about the dreams of those closest to you," she continued sighing. "Suzaku can't stand the sight of blood anymore without have nervous break downs, Kallen can't even go near Nightmare's anymore and Jeremiah is harshly punishing anyone who is going against your world." She continued sighing, "Kaguya and Tianzi are constantly together, I think they are acting as a mental supports for each other, Ohgi is attempting to bring equality for the Japanese people but you can clearly see he is struggling and Nina is has secluded herself continuing with research that could prosper the nation however isn't willing to share it with anyone. She's scared of another Fleja incident. Toudoh has given up the way of the sword and Xinke has isolated himself utterly ashamed at how he was to you in those last days, and your old student council members have depression episodes and are still seeking counselling, especially Milly. It was always part of your plan wasn't it? That those closest to you would see the birth of a new era thanks to your death?" She shook her head to restructuring her thoughts once again.

.

"Nunnally is having trouble sleeping; there are times where she doesn't sleep at all. Her dream was to remain with you, however you never saw that did you? You always had to have a grand master plan didn't you?" she asked receiving no reply. She sighed once again, shaking head in weariness.

.

They were accomplices after all. No, even that is not 100% correct. He was always the king on the chess board, standing proud among his soldiers. Her existence was never on the chess board. She was never one of his soldiers and she never could stand beside him on the battlefield. However without her existence, he would have lost his sanity long ago, she represented an anchor in this world, an anchor that he would always return to.

.

"_You are the one person whom I could never leave."_

_._

"My wish has yet to be granted Lelouch, you had better return to me."

.

After all, her heart was no longer her own.

.

.

_So I must ask this question. _

_Every story ever told is like a memory. _

_And every memory is easily forgotten with time._

_So let me ask. _

_What if you forgot those things you held precious?_

_What if you lost those precious memories?_

.

I stare into the mirror, young violet eyes blinking, looking down at the person whom is myself.

The mirror reflects who I am, however it doesn't reflect the emptiness that is within myself.

My hands reach out and adorn the black mask.

The mask is me, just as I am the mask.

My existence is nothing, just as I am nothing, merely a symbol for the world.

A symbol of the endless passage of time.

My existence is like the mask I wear.

Insignificant.

Just like the number Zero.

.

.

_You may be wondering if this is the ending. _

_One does not truly know. _

_But for now… let's stop here._

_._

* * *

**So what do you think of this little prologue that i wrote up? Now for real this time epilogue is coming up and i'll have it up as soon as i am able, though i have a few plans coming up so there may be another months wait on it, however thanks for sticking with me while i write up random fics!**

**As always please R&R! love hearing your ideas and any questions i'll be happy to answer and thanks for reading.**


	5. Endless - Epilogue

**And here w finally have the epilogue to Endless. Sorry it took me so long to get this one up. Once again i must apologies if there is anything that has been left unexplained. if you have any questions or anything like that please drop me a review or a personal message and i'll get back to you guys with answers. **

**Also a big thank you to Sweetatoo whom i talked to in the initial stages of writing this, without your inputs i may not have gotten off my lazy ass to actually start writing Endless. And thanks to all the readers, subscribers etc who have followed this story. code geass is quite old now but i am always amazed at how many fanfics are still being updated it!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Code geass or any of the characters portrayed in the story. They are the property of Sunrise Studios.**

* * *

**Endless – Epilogue**

.

_We meet once again._

_It has been some time hasn't it? _

_The last time we met we were at the 'beginning.' It's only fitting we meet once again at the 'end.'_

_Yet… we do not know when it truly ends._

.

_Let us continue shall we?_

.

**a.t.b September 17 1764**

.

I was born in a church under the radiance of the being that is 'god.' My existence is of one that holds no meaning. Its only purpose is to enter that 'void' which is nothingness. The memories of my past existence's I have simply abandoned – they hold no meaning. The memories I have retained of my previous lifetimes – simply do not exist. I am nothing but this emotionless being.

.

I once thought I knew what 'happiness' was. It is a memory which I abandoned upon this cursed existence. The memory of 'being loved' is now abandoned, just like the memory of 'trust.' I have lost track of the number of lifetimes gone by, those different memories which are now lost to the endless passage of time all held different 'feelings' and just as many lessons.

.

There was nothing that can stand by me in this endless existence which was 'time.'

.

If such a thing called happiness existed in this world, it should be something which resembles the limitless nothingness around me. I am someone that has nothing and also has nothing to lose. If that isn't defined as 'happiness,' then what is?

.

So I will grant this 'happiness' to someone whom is worthy of it. After all, my 'wish' is to enter the 'void' which is nothingness.

.

**a.t.b. September 15 2477**

.

I was born at the bottom of a pit where no light shone. I was pressed together by the darkness, uncertain of what I was to become. My clothing was that of black while the world around me basked in the light and pureness of the world. I had no form, no face and no memory. The world saw nothing but the mask I wore.

.

Within me I was simply nothing, just like the number zero.

.

I felt nothing… no rather it was it was if I could feel nothing but the 'void.'

The things I touched had no feeling.

The things I heard had no volume.

The things I tasted had no flavour.

The things I smelt had no scent.

The things I saw had no meaning.

I had no companion, I had no memory.

All I had this lifetime was the 'void.'

.

My mask reflected the world which was now around me. It reflected its radiance, light and splendour. However when it reflected what was within me, all I could see was nothing but the empty 'void' which only existed within me. When I had arrived at this thought I realised something.

.

Memories once forgotten simply never existed in the first place.

Memories once remembered simply held no meaning.

.

After all a memory holds nothing.

.

In you and me.

.

**a.t.b. September 15****th**** 4946**

.

A young violet eyed male sighed as he watched the evening news. Beside him sat a green haired beauty casually eating away at the pizza in front of her. The news droned on of various new policies passed by the government and how they would affect the masses. The young male rubbed his forehead wearily as he shot his partner a glare.

"Witch, must you eat pizza even now? We just finished dinner half an hour ago!" he suddenly exclaimed as the Witch cast a lazy gaze back at him.

"It's just a midnight snack. Besides I'm still hungry and pizza makes a great snack," she nonchalantly replied, shrugging as she turned her attention back to the screen in front of her.

"That is beside the point, where did you get the pizza anyway?" he asked her suddenly for two reasons.

1. There was definitely no pizza in the house, he made sure of that.

2. Why was it steaming? It seemed awfully fresh for some reason.

The Witch could only smirk at him in response, "Trade secret my Warlock," she responded as she continued to munch away. Her warlock could only rub his temples as he redirected his attention to the screen in front of them.

.

It was an old argument. For the past millennium or so it would come up, along with her state of dress, cleaning habits and infuriating personality. The warlock had lost track so many lifetimes ago after he had regained his memories. He had gone by many aliases L.L and Zero was just a couple of examples, but for this lifetime he was known as Warlock and she was known as Witch.

.

This lifetime had lasted for more than a millennium. The witch shared a similar story.

.

"Where do you think it all went wrong?" the witch suddenly asked as she stared at the screen. Her warlock just sighed as his thoughts shifted into deep contemplation.

.

The pair had met a few times in previous lifetimes. Each time they met it had been at a significant shrine, memorial statue or place which reflected their first lifetime together. However in each lifetime they met, the number of people which visited or talked about their first lifetime together had started to dwindle. The world had slowly started to forget the immortals first moments together, just as the world has started to forget the lessons taught by that single lifetime.

.

"You know something, I'm actually surprised it lasted so long," The warlock commented casually, as the News reported a recent terrorist attack in the Ghettos of Japan. There was a slow shift in government after the year 3247. The government of that time started a slow but gradual change towards a hierarchal structure after several incidents where citizens felt that their efforts were being wasted on the 'lazy.' It was this argument that lead to a sluggish alteration of government leaning towards a more hierarchal system where the strong and powerful ruled. It seems that the efforts of mankind were doomed to repeat their past mistakes. The unemployed who had the ability to work were grouped initially as just the 'lazy.' The government made it harder for them to get allowances and benefits with the idea that it would force them to seek employment. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect and people rallied to try and keep those benefits so they could continue living the lives they had. The Chinese Federation felt that they could better manage the world so they started to implement different policies which lead to them in position of utmost power. To prevent people from taking advantage of the system, they started dominating other countries such those of India, Saudia Rabia, Japan and Australia. They removed their different national identities and replaced them with codes in order to demoralise the people and make the country as a whole easier to control and govern. This happened over the course of 1500 years.

.

"Well you can hardly blame them, you did manage to create a world which lasted multiple lifetimes… you have to be happy about that right?" The witch asked as the warlock sighed. "Empress Nunnally and 'Zero' did their job as did their children and their children's children. The view of mankind simply started to vary when they attempted to remind people of the toils of war. The problem is that it's very hard to learn from something that people haven't experienced for themselves."

.

"How ironic, as I remember our first lifetime together, the world is forgetting it," His witch chuckled in amusement. He could only mirror her action. "I guess it is true after all, as long as one of us remembers, that lifetime will have meaning."

"A memory of a young girl wearing a 'Zero' mask perhaps?" she asked as he nodded in agreement.

"I don't remember her all that clearly to be honest, but I do remember the advice she gave me." He answered standing up. "You know, I saw that mask in a museum a while back? It still had those initials imprinted on them after all this time."

His witch could only smile that mysterious smile at him.

.

Her warlock stood by the window staring out at the city before him. They currently resided in Tokyo however they couldn't stay in place for more than 50 years at most, they stopped aging lifetimes ago. An explosion suddenly destroyed the building two blocks from theirs. Screams echoed down the street as people began evacuating the nearby buildings. The witch and warlock however did not move. The warlock surveyed the scene outside with a cool stare while the witch continued to eat her pizza with no care. Gunshots soon followed the chaos outside, the people outside were being slaughtered by the hundreds. The cries of children and adults drifting into the living space as the warlock sighed wearily, slowly turning a regretful gaze to his partner.

"It appears that this lifetime has finally come to an end witch," he solemnly stated. His witch only nodded in agreement as she walked up to look at into his eyes. Golden iris's met violet ones as the witch gently caressed her warlock's features, smiling her mysterious smile.

"Don't worry my warlock, this lifetime will be waiting once you've finished what you need to do," she stated regretfully.

.

"So what shall I call you this lifetime?" he asked as footsteps could be heard down the hall. His witch seemed to take a moment to contemplate the answer before whispering ever so softly.

"You shall call me C.C."

The warlock smiled softly at hearing that familiar name. She had used that name many lifetimes ago. It was the original name of the witch in his fairy tale. It was the name of the witch which had saved him. He once considered where the name C.C. stood on the chess board, in the world he played. She held no position on it.

She wasn't the queen, that position belonging to Kallen as his ace.

She wasn't a bishop, which belonged to Xingke whom was both strategic and strong.

She wasn't a knight, which belonged to Suzaku whom was both an ace and unpredictable.

She wasn't a rook, which belonged to Todoh whom had strength of mind but was very straight forward.

She wasn't a pawn, which were the black knights.

She wasn't the king, which was the position he held as the greatest strategic mind.

No, the name C.C. held no presence on the chess board, the stage he played. However she was the single absolute existence that must be there at all times. C.C. was the name of the person who granted the king entry into the game. It was the name of the person who helped plan all his moves and helped guide his hand as he commanded his forces. She was everything on the board and nothing at the same time. Adding her to the equation would be like adding the number 'zero' to an 'infinite' possibility, because she was both. The name C.C, however, would never be his enemy and she would never betray him.

.

"How fitting I call you C.C. this lifetime," her warlock smirked as he made his way to the door. The banging outside was growing louder. "Let this be a contract from me to you. I promise you, when this is all over. I will create another lifetime with you. Another one where you no longer feel the 'void' of the endless nothingness that is our existence." He stated turning around and extending his hand like he had in their first lifetime together.

C.C smiled sincerely at his offer, "I really never have met a man like you," she commented cheerfully as she accepted his hand, "I waited over a millennium for you… make sure you don't make me wait this time."

"That's why I am offering this contract to you this lifetime so I can finally say these words," her warlock stated, as he pulled her into a loving embrace.

"What are you playing at boya?" she asked as his arms circled around her shoulders. It was only at times like this that she noticed their height difference.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long C.C." he whispered ever so softly into her ear, "I'm sorry it took me so long to remember, I'm sorry you had to experience that 'void' once again." C.C's smile grew with each word before she shook her head into his shoulder.

"Stupid boya," she commented as she returned the hug. It was a weak reply, she knew it but she didn't really care. It was an apology that was a few millenniums late. "I never thought that the last of your ash would be on me."

"It seems fitting then, you always were the bane of my existence," he replied, as her chuckle was muffled in his shoulder. The banging was growing louder around them; then again the concept of time was lost on the pair.

"So what shall I call you this lifetime?"

.

The door burst open as men entered guns drawn aimed at the immortal pair. The warlock turned to the soldiers standing there, an annoyed scowl spread across his features.

"Sir we have found civilians in the ghetto, awaiting orders!" on soldier reported to a radio, his gun never leaving the pair.

"Execute them! We don't know if they are working with the terrorists!" his superior commander's voice crackled over the radio.

"Understood."

.

The warlock sighed as he took a casual step towards the soldier rubbing his forehead in annoyance. "Really some things, no matter how old you get, simply do not change." The soldiers looked at him in confusion as they seemed to hesitate. "Really… you can't shoot? Or have you just realised that only those prepared to shoot should be shot at?" C.C stood in the background with a smirk as her code glowed ever so softly.

"Don't move!" one soldier yelled as the guns targeted her warlock.

.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you… die!"

.

"Yes! Your Highness!"

.

_And now I must once again ask._

_When does a story end?_

_One simply will never know. _

_Some will say it's when the problem draws to its conclusion. However many will say a story truly ends the moment just after the problem ends, much like the calm after the storm and the rainbow graces the world. While others will say it's when the problem dies… far off into the distance future. _

_We will never be able to tell. _

_However this lifetime and this memory ends here._

.

_What will happen in the next lifetime I wonder?_

_._

* * *

**I have a few extra scenes i wrote up that i originally wanted to put into this story but i removed them because it didn't flow very well with so much conversation. **

**Let me know if you guys want me to post up the 'extra' scenes or not. i can just put them as an extras chapter. The scenes explain the concept of the code, geass, immortality how i see them/believe them to exist since it was never really explained in the anime. **

**Once again thank you and please R&R!**

**-Destria Cosplay**


End file.
